Ace of Spade
by DeshiGhost
Summary: This is a story between OC and Uta.
1. 1: Beginning of everything

"G-ghoul?! You are ghoul?" your eyes widen "Yeah" the red-eyed nodded. "And I always thought you're wearing contacts!" your opened mouth turned into wide smile "Cool! My boyfriend is a ghoul!". "Lilly, don't joke like that" he looked to the side with guilty and annoyed face "I'm not! It's really thrilling feeling. But... I will have to die, right?" you smiled weakly "I'm so sorry. You were usually late for the meetings. I thought I'll have time to eat what is left before you see me". You reached your hand towards his cheek and rubbed gently to clean the blood off "Oh Uta..." "If there was a chance, possibly... Would you become a ghoul for me and be like me? Understand my pain, my life and my hunger?" he asked as his kagune showed up "Yes, I would" you smiled sweetly. His guilty face turned suprised "But you have brother, both parents. Why leave them?". "I love you. They wouldn't accept you. Meaning us. They are moving out anyways and leave me here alone. Kaneki needs medicine which is not available in this ward. The ward 16 is his only hope now. And I... Can look after myself already, can't I?" you smiled weakly. "Lilly... If I only knew..." his face went guilty again "I have a favor to ask" you smiled through tears "Kill me and eat me. That way, you will remember me. Through my taste" "I can't" he looked to the side with pain "4th ward, our ward is going to be entirely exterminated. There are too many ghoul attacks found already. Guess it was because of your fights along with Renji against the doves. He didn't realise I know about him too. I will die and I want to at least choose my own death. Eat me and move to district 20. There is a Cafe named Anteiku. I've overheard talk of two ghouls, I think... I know the smell of blood well. They had it all over their breath" you smiled weakly. Uta hesitated with killing you "Do it. Do it please as long as I believe that this is what I want" you kissed him. The black kagune ran through your belly "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I hurt you" he supported you when your legs became too weak to keep you up. "I'm so sorry for everything!" he started to cry "Don't be sorry for the best thing I ever had in my life. You were great ruler of 4th ward, Uta" you smiled with blood dropping from your mouth already. His eyes widen on your words "Lilly..." he thrusted his hand into own belly and pulled out guts, he cut it with cry and thrusted into your wound moving it inside as if cutting and connecting "I will regenerate easily... There is a hope for you still" he said "No Uta..." you cried "Please... Kill me and live without me". "I can't possibly kill you!" he cried. "Hn..." you smirked "Remember that blonde haired girl in violet dress which you ate before our first date?". The blonde-haired froze in shock "You knew I am a ghoul all this time?". "Silly..." you smiled sweetly and ran finger through his hair "I always was 40 minutes before time... Black hair would fit you..." "Oh Lilly..." he sobbed "I cannot live with you nor without you" you smirked "Nec possum tecum vivere, nec sine te". A sharp pain started in your belly, but it wasn't because of his kagune. It was something else, unbearable "Ah!" you cried. Black out.  
When you woke up, you checked your phone. You were sure it was 6th when you checked it last time before meeting a blonde-haired boy. Now the phone was showing 12th "Six days..." you covered your mouth. The boy that changed you into ghoul. Well-known look. Trust. Was he your brother? No. It was far more beyond brother-sister love. You remembered the kiss. "emKill me, eat me/em" "strongemWould you become a ghoul for me and be like me? Understand my pain, my life and my hunger?/em/strong" his question and your answer "emYes/em". This flash-back ran through your head. Your name "Lilly". Brothers name? "Kaneki". The boys name... Blank "Darn it...".


	2. 2: Helter Skelter

Four years later, after eating dead people, fighting for survival and own territory, you landed in ward 20th. There you found Anteiku which as you remembered, was a place peaceful for ghouls. "Manager-san, I am looking for this boy... He's older now though" you showed him a drawing of the boy which changed you "Hmm... I don't know this boy, I'm sorry" he replied "Oh... Um... He was living in 4th ward. Possible he never crossed this place" you looked down. "4th ward? I have a contact with some people that lived in 4th ward. Yomo-san should help you out" the man smiled "Yomo... Renji?" you asked wide eyed and he nodded "C-can I meet up with him?" you took a sip of your coffee "Yes... I will give him a call". You waitent with patience and when somone entered the cafe after 20 minutes, you knew it's him. His eyes landed on you "It's been a while since we saw one another last time, Lilly" he opposite you with soft smile "How have you been?". You blushed slightly. He was always manly and it attracted you, but you knew you don't love him "I am Clarissa now. And I've been fine. I haven't seen you over two years... It's rather suprising I found you here" you bit your lip "You're still Lilly for me" he smiled "So... Why you wanted to see me?". "Umm... I wonder... I can't remember much from my life before the ward 4th became unhabitable. You remember me from back then, right?" you asked. "A little bit, why?" he looked to the side "I know you're ghoul" you breathed quietly so only he could hear. He froze "You do?" "I was not spying, but I was fascinated" you emptied your cup and showed him the drawing "He was blonde that time. You do know him, right?". "Maybe..." he looked at the drawing and then to the side "There might be someone who can help you finding the one you're looking for" he stod up and looked at the suitcase next to you "Were you moving here?". "Umm... I was going to look for a place to live actually" you blushed again. "Oh... Well... You might find a place to live there too anyways" he took your big suitcase and you took your bag "Thanks". You went to 14th ward bar named Helter Skelter. "I am still under age" you looked at Yomo "Nobody will care" he smirked and took you in. There, you saw a red-haired woman "Hey, Renji! It took me a lot to take that bum here. You shouldn't be late!" she hit some man behind her "Ah, sorry. I brought someone special" the silver haired pushed you to the front "Her name's Lilly. But she follows by the name Clarissa from a while, so don't mind me if I call her Lilly" he swung his hand in the air showing you to sit "Ah! So she's the girl you trained last year and helped out from ghouls?!" the woman smiled to you "I'm Itori! Pleased to meet you!". "Lilly. Pleasured to meet you too" you smiled seetly. "And this creep is Uta!" she pointed on the guy behind her with thumb "I can hear you, ya know..." the man with his kakugan clearly visable sipped on something. "U-ta..." you repeated the name as if you heard it first time in your entire life "Uhuh!" she smiled "But I've heard that you're looking for someone!" she poured something into the glass "Uh. Yes..." you blushed "I bet he looks much older now and looks different. But this is as I remember him when I saw him last time before I lost most of my memmories. I remember how he looked like, but not much about him and niether his name" you took the piece of paper with drawing and handed to Itori "The lack of name for him is annoying me the most" you looked down. The man behind her peeked on it too "Uwa! He looks like Uta-san when he was younger!" she smiled widely and the tattooed man looked at Yomo "Don't mess with me again, Yomo. You know my girlfriend is dead" he said coldly "But I am not messing with you. It's just coincedence" the silver haired replied. "I used to live in 4th ward before it became unhabitable. I remember it had something to do with that boy and Renji, but he says he barely remembers it" you rolled your eyes and looked at Uta "Hn... My ex had two more piercings in lip and a little less in ears... Tho I like that hairstyle... It suits you, Uta-san". "Oh? You have a suitcase with you" the woman noticed "Yes. I've been travelling through some wards. I was in 24th not so long time ago. It was really hard there and I haven't found my ex. That's why I am trying to find something around now. Don't take me for a _dove_ tho. I have my clothes in there. Not _quinqe_" you smiled. "Interesting..." she smiled back "I've heard not from Yomo, but other ghouls, that you are human with some incredible fighting skill" she said "Y-yes. Yomo taught me the moves. I lived in 4th ward with my parents and brother. They moved with him to save his life. I haven't seen him since then... It's been two years now... Though I don't remember much, so I can't even miss it. It's so frustrating" you sighed. "Oh! My manners! Want something to drink?" Itori asked "I am underage still "Doesn't matter. You are Yomos friend. Ah! I have a good stuff!" she poured you a glass "Thanks" you took a sip and froze "Uh!" "Oh! I forgot to tell you. It has something extra in it" she smiled. You made bangs cover your left eye and looked at her "Please, just simple coffee would be okay". She looked at you suprised and the same the man behind her "Why are you hiding your eye?" "Um, it slipped" you scratched your head and stuck the lock behind your ear, fighting kakugan off. "I understand. Blood can be dangerous for people to drink... Though it would fit to legend" she looked at her glass "What do you mean?" "There is a legend of one-eyed ghoul. And there is Kaneki, the one-eyed ghoul. Uta is making mask for him. If you are hiding your eye after drinking some blood, someone might suspect you had a ghoul-body transplant" Itori looked at you and then back at your drawing "He looks a lot like..." she handed the paper to Uta "You do with it what you want". "Umm... I think I'll get going. I still need to find a place or a room to stay at" you stod up. "I will give you a room" Uta finally spoke "Really? That would be cool!" you smiled "Hn... Follow me then" he shot Yomo a short glare "Uta, if she vanishes, I will have your head. She can be a good spy which I need". You took your suitcase to then follow the dark haired 'This is going to be at least a funny start... Living with ghoul...' you thought.

Ten minutes later, you were in front of HySy ArtMask Studio "13:00~21:00... Interesting working time" you commented. "I know..." he opened the doors, you saw many masks and the working place "Each mask has a different personality... Amazing" your jaw slightly dropped "Thanks... If your mask gets broken, I can fix it for you or make a new one" he said. "Uhh... But I don't have one" you raised eyebrow. The black haired froze "And you haven't got caught by Doves yet?" "Doves... Hn. Each group of Doves I met just checked me and left. I am a human after all. Maybe that's why they haven't caught me" you smiled weakly. The kakugan eyed smiled weakly. A flashback hit you. The boy was smiling pretty much the same like he did right now "Umm... Would it be rude to ask how your ex died?" you asked "It would be rude" he replied and led up upstrais "But I will answer it. She died because she wanted to. She was human and I was a ghoul. I killed her with my own hands" he left you alone in the small, simple room. You put your clothes into wardrobe and since it was already late, you took all clothes off, wore long T-shirt covering the only mark you had on your body, a last present from your ex, and shorts to then go to sleep.


End file.
